


A Parting

by Aurora_Lua



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, work from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: "‘Come back, please? Safe…’ she whispered into his ear." Short drabble from Tumblr, requested by Veriea.





	A Parting

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the process of checking stuff on my Tumblr, I remembered this short fic I hadn't got round to posting on here (over a year late, I know). Whilst I haven't had much to show on here in 2017, I felt, might as well pop this up here whilst I have the time.
> 
> Requested by Veriea on Tumblr, who wanted a short fic of Zelda meeting Epona, this went in a tad more angsty direction than planned.

‘Come on!’ Link yelled as he dragged the princess outside.

‘Link, I can’t keep on walking like this!’ stepping over a stray stone at her feet. Her eyes were covered, not wanting to ruin the ‘surprise’ Link said he’d wanted to show her. It looked like this ‘surprise’ was out in Hyrule Field, by the sounds of the birds and the river nearby.

The two of them came to a complete stop.

‘Wait here,’ he said, ‘don’t open your eyes yet!’

‘Link, what do you’re-’ she began, only to be interrupted by the sound of Link’s ocarina. Zelda thought she could hear a horse neighing out in the distance, coming closer to the two of them.

‘Link… What exactly are you trying to show me…?’ she asked, a little worried, if not confused.

‘This!’ he cried.

She uncovered her eyes to see a chestnut brown foal right in front of her, with white hair and eyes the same colour as her coat.

‘Link…! Oh my…! Wow…’

Link laughed. ‘Her name’s Epona,’ he said, stroking her long mane. ‘Old man Talon gave her to me from the ranch.’

‘Oh… She’s beautiful…’ Zelda replied, reaching out to touch her.

Epona jolted back at the sight of her hand, whinnying.

‘Oh… doesn’t she like me?’

‘Nah. Perhaps she’s just a little afraid of you right now. Here,’ he handed over the ocarina, ‘play this.’

He hummed a little tune, and instructed Zelda to play along with him.

Memorising the melody, she blew into the ocarina the way he’d showed her to. As soon as she’d finished playing, Epona began to walk her way up to her, bumping her head into her face.

‘Ohh… She’s friendly now,’ Zelda stroked her snout.

‘Yeah. She really seems to like it when you play that song,’ he replied.

She tickled under Epona’s chin. ‘Link, why are you showing me her?’ she asked. ‘You’re not going to…?’

‘I…’ he began, but stopped, mid-sentence.

_No… she knew what this meant._

‘Link, please… You’re not going to go away again, are you?’

He turned away from her, about to say the answer she didn’t want to hear.

‘Link!’ she cried, frustrated, Why do you have to-?’

‘Zelda, I…’

‘Link, please! You can’t just keep on-!’

‘But I have to! I’ve got nowhere for me to-!’

‘You can’t just leave me! Not after what happened in-!’ she stifled a sob. ‘Not after-!’

‘I can’t stay here, Zelda! There’s nowhere for me anymore! There’s nothing for me to…’

He tried to hold back his his tears.

‘I’ve got no-one I can…’

He wept, wiping his tears away with his arm.

‘Link…’ Zelda whispered, ‘I didn’t mean to…’

Epona nudged into his back, still crying, perhaps in an attempt to reassure her owner.

Zelda gathered Link up into her arms, resting her head onto his shoulder.

‘Come back, please? Safe…’ she whispered into his ear.

‘Yes…’ he replied, reaching round to return her embrace.

_‘I promise you…’_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little shaky at some points (some slightly run-on sentences), but I'm quite happy with it. And kinda making up for my lack of works in 2017 (life, burnout, and other such things).
> 
> On the plus side, in-between fics, I graduated from uni last year! Managed to attain a Second-class Honours degree, and taking a little time off to pursue other interests until I go back into education/work.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Got any requests? [Submit via the ask button on my Tumblr!](http://lotus-of-hyrule.tumblr.com/)


End file.
